Just So You Know
by mudblood228
Summary: Harry and Ginny chat and have some firewhiskey at Ron and Hermione's wedding. They get drunk. What will happen? READ TO FIND OUT! I OWN NOTHING! I thank J.K. Rowling for providing the story and the characters for us! YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE J.K. ROWLING!


It was Ron and Hermione's wedding reception, and I was sitting in a corner with Harry, drinking the night away. Neither of us had come with dates and we hadn't gotten back together right away after the war. See, Harry thought it was still to dangerous for me to be with him. Some of the Death Eaters were still around, and were bound and determined to get Harry, any way they could. That included taking his loved ones. Harry refused to let that happen to me, but he promised once they were gone, we could pick up where we left off. I know he was just trying to protect me, but merlin it sucked. Anyway we were sitting in the corner with several empty bottles, or around seven, of firewhiskey surrounding us. I have no idea how it got this far I just remember seeing him sulking and coming over.

_I saw Harry sulking in a corner and decided to check up on him. This reception would have been fun, but I had no one to party with, so I figured I might as well chat with Harry. Ron and Hermione had just gotten married, and they were being all lovey dovey on the dance floor. Puke. I mean I was happy for them and all, but it was gross seeing them snog all over the place. So I walked over to Harry and sat down._

"_Hello Harry" I said smiling at him._

"_H-hello G-gin" he slurred slightly._

"_Harry, what are you doing?" I asked, concerned._

"_I'm drinking, would you like to join me?" he slurred again. I thought this over, I really had nothing else to do so I grabbed the bottle he was drinking out of and downed the rest of it._

And now we're here. Harry and I completely and utterly drunk out of our minds and both of us lonely. Merlin only knows what will happen with this situation. I watched him tilt his head back and he took a long drink. His messy, slightly curly, jet black hair bounced with every move he made. His green eyes closed as he drank and he looked amazing. _He looked damn sexy_ I thought. _Oh merlin, I better have a few more drinks_ I thought. I knew that I had to push my feelings away for now, for he good of both of us. So I grabbed the bottle from him and took three long gulps.

"G-g-gin?" Harry asked, slurring beyond belief.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I n-never s-s-s-stopped loving you" he whispered. I stared at him in shock. I didn't think I would hear anything like this anytime soon. I was so shocked, but I found it in me to give him a wide grin. His emerald eyes were slightly glazed over, but there was something burning there. I leaned into him and took a deep breath through my nose. He smelled wonderful. Like broomstick handle polish, rain, and some kind of cologne. He also smelled strongly of firewhiskey. His breath fanned over my face as he sighed. His breath smelled only of firewhiskey, yet it was intoxicating.

"Harry, I love you" I breathed quietly, then moved forward and pressed my lips to his. He was shocked and he stiffened. I kept kissing him waiting for a response. I moved my lips against his and finally got a reaction out of him. He moved his lips against mine as well. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip.

"Ginny" he whispered pulling back to look at me. I tilted my head to the right a little, gazing into his hypnotizing emerald eyes. I felt his right hand slide off the table and onto my waist. Harry's eyes were closed as I saw him lower his head, and I sighed just before his lips once again touched mine. Harry's lips were chapped, but that really didn't matter in my mind. I heard him sigh again and his hand tightened on me. His thumb trailed up and down my side. Deepening the kiss, I slid my tongue inside his mouth and a battle ensued. Merlin, Harry was a good kisser. It was amazing, despite the fact that I could taste the alcohol on his lips. Harry pulled away from me and I moaned in disappointment. But then I sucked in a breath as he maneuvered me so that I was on his lap. I decided not to waste time thinking about the situation, and instead looped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his jet black, slightly curly, hair. We continued our kiss, then I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here?" I said nervously.

"Well seeing as this is _our_ wedding" Hermione said, looking at me.

"Well, I see you and Harry are having a good time" Ron muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah we were, until you interrupted us mate, so do you mind leaving?" Harry slurred. I looked at Ron, frightened.

"Fine Harry, Ginny can I talk to you?" he said quietly. I gulped.

"Alright" I whispered. We walked over to another corner of the room and Ron looked at me.

"Alright I'm not to happy about that but if you're happy, I'm happy' he said smiling at me 'but I need you to do something for me"

"Alright name it" I said to him

"Please take Harry home before he does something stupid. Okay? Just take him to your place, or his, and just stay there with him. I know you aren't as drunk as he is, so you won't do anything bad right?" he said.

"Right, I think even if I was drunk out of my mind I wouldn't want to do that. I mean, sure I would want to, but I wouldn't" I muttered to him.

"Alright well good" Ron smiled at me. I gave him a small smile then walked back over to Harry. He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Alright Harry, lets go home" I said to him.

"Okay" he said drowsily. I draped his arm over my shoulder and apparated us to his apartment. We got there and it was pitch black. Harry's arm slipped off my shoulder and he fell on the floor. I stumbled around trying to find the light switch. I found it and flipped it on. I then saw Harry lying by the couch. I walked over to him and heaved him up onto it.

"Mmmmmmh, wuzgoinon?" he muttered sleepily.

"We're back at your house, and you need to sleep so get up and lets go to your room" I said quietly.

"O-okay" he said, wobbling up to his feet. I again put his arm around my shoulder, and I walked him to his bathroom. I left him in there for a few minutes so he could clean up. While he was in there I went into the other bathroom and found a sobering potion and took a swallow. Then I heard his bathroom door open so I sprinted back and lead him to his bed.

"Goodnight Harry" I whispered, then swiftly kissed him the cheek. He looked up at me and smiled. I laid him down and was about to walk away when I felt strong arms around my waist pulling me down on the bed.

"Harry, no!" I managed. Then he kissed me, but very gently. It was sweet and gave me the butterflies. He pulled back and smiled at me. Then he pulled me so that my head was on his chest, and he had his arm around me.

"Just so you know Gin' he said, not a single word slurred 'I took some sobering potion while I was in the bathroom, so that, was all me". I looked up at him, he was grinning at me. I grinned back at him and kissed him again. Finally I pulled back and his eyes were shining.

"Harry, I love you" I whispered.

"Love you to Gin" he whispered and I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his arms around me.

Perfect.


End file.
